


Forever

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [8]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: Fandot creativity night. 25.03.2017





	

Martin wondered what was it about flying over Russia that seemed to take ages every time. It didn't happen with China and that was rather big. It didn't even happen with the Ocean and that was way bigger.

He decided to voice his train of thought to Douglas, not really expecting an answer.

He got one none the less:"It's boring, that's why. Good things are over like that, but whenever we fly over a big boring piece of land like that it takes ages."

"You're awfully philosophical."

"You're confusing it with bored. Besides, you started it, " Douglas pointed out.

Martin gave it some more thought and eventually said:"It's not that bad. I mean, I just need to remind myself that this is what I always wanted to do. I worked all this time to be a pilot and now I can finally do it and I'd happily do it forever."

Douglas rolled his eyes and looked skeptical:"You're not telling me you'd like to be _flying over Russia forever?_  That you'd be happy to?"

"Well, happier than I would be never doing it," Martin replied, entirely serious. 

"Martin, words like "forever" are reserved for spending the eternity with your loved one, not flying over a piece of land where democracy is not doing very well."

"Yes, well, obviously I'd rather just be a pilot!" Martin snapped: "I'm just saying - that given the choice between never getting to fly at all and spending all eternity here in this plane with you and Arthur and Carolyn, I'd easily know which one I'd choose."

Douglas got very quiet then and Martin was beginning to fear he had crossed some line that was not to be crossed and gotten too serious. He tried to think of a joke to use to lighten the mood, but nothing came to mind. Minutes ticked by and there was still nothing, but silence. Nearly half an hour had passed when Martin finally spoke:"Douglas?"

"Yes. Yes, Martin. Of course, given that choice I'd probably choose the same." 


End file.
